Witness Protection
by star jelly
Summary: A child found by the side of the road brings back people to Ballyk who were long thought dead.  First story Please Review
1. prologue

**Prologue **

It was raining so hard that Ambrose could barely see the road as he drove back home from the accident sight. It had been a horrible accident. Some man had tried to kill a woman by driving into her car. The man was dead and the women had both legs broken and was screaming about someone.

"Where is she? Where is she?" was what she screamed over and over.

Ambrose was so deep on thought that he almost didn't notice the little girl running by the side of the road. He quickly pulled to a stop and got out of his car. The little girl saw him and ran over.

"Are you ok?" he asked. The girl nodded. She looked fine on the outside; she looked about two with brown eyes and auburn hair. She looked very familiar he just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen her before.

"Are you lost?" she nodded again, "Can you tell me your name?" The girl shook her head furiously.

How about I take you to a place where you can warm up and we can find your parents?" Ambrose asked. The girl looked at him very worried.

"Are you really a guard?" the little girl asked.

"Why yes I am," replied Ambrose, "I have a badge if you want to see." The girl nodded. He pulled it out.

"Ok," said the girl. She then took his out stretched hand and walked with him towards the car.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Niamh sat behind the bar waiting for Ambrose. It was about 5 in the afternoon and her day off.

"Why so large accidents always happen when we're both free?" she said out loud.

Suddenly the door swung open and Ambrose walked in carrying a little girl.

"Ambrose! What is going on? Who is that girl?" Niamh cried. Ambrose put the girl on a bar stool and took off his wet jacket.

"I don't know love. I found her by the side of the road about a mile away from the accident. She hasn't said anything since I got her in the car." said Ambrose. Niamh looked at the girl, she looked oddly familiar but Niamh knew that they had never met before. Maybe she knew the girl's parents.

"Hey," she said kneeling down to the girl, "Can you tell me your name?" The girl shook her head. "No well can you tell me who your parents are?" The girl shook her head again.

"She won't tell you anything love," said Ambrose sadly. "I've already asked her those questions. She won't even tell me if she's been here before."

"Ambrose this girl is hardly three if even! What's the chance that even if she has been here before she would remember?" Niamh looked at him furiously. "You can't ask a two year old if they remember! You need to ask them if they see anything they know."

Niamh smiled at the girl. "Would you like to look at some pictures?" she asked. The girl nodded. Niamh took her hand and walked her over to the wall on the left side of the pub.

"Is there anything here you recognize?" Niamh asked. The girl looked across the wall and then stopped at the picture hanging in the middle. Her eyes grew big with fear.

"Where's my mommy!" she screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If this show was mine do you really think I'd be writing this?**

_Note: I know that most 2 year olds don't talk like this girl does, but I'm basing her off my older sister. She started talking in full sentences when she was 18 months, so don't kill me for making this girl a smart 2 year old! _

* * *

"Where's my mommy!" the girls screamed again tears pouring down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Niamh asked confused, "Why do you think your mommy's here?"

"There's her picture! There's her picture!" the girl screamed pointing at the picture.

Niamh felt her breath her breath catching in her throat. The girl was pointing at a picture of…Assumpta.

"That isn't your mommy sweetheart. That woman passed away a few years ago." Niamh tried to choke back tears, of all the things for this girl to recognize it had to be her.

"Yes it is! Yes it is! That's my mommy!" Don't lie to me!"

Ambrose could tell that Niamh was getting upset so decided that now was a good time to step in.

"Can you tell us what your mum's name is?" he asked. The girl just shook her tear streaked head. Ambrose was stumped how could they get this girl to talk? Suddenly the door to the pub burst open, and Doc. Ryan came running in.

"Ambrose, have you seen-" he was suddenly cut off by the girl running across the room shrieking, "Uncle Michael!"

* * *

_Note: sorry to make this a short chapter, but cliff hangers are fun! ;-)_

_will update really really soon. _


	4. Chapter 3

_Sorry this took me so long to get out. School is a bloody horror. Ha now the mystery unfolds. _

_Ohh I forgot to mention I never saw past the third season (personal issues) so I have no idea what Father Adien or hid sister would act. Also since I've never seen it this is how _I _would like it to be._

_**Disclaimer: If this show was mine do you really think I'd be writing th**_**is?**

* * *

_Ambrose, have you seen-" he was suddenly cut off by the girl running across the room shrieking, "Uncle Michael!"_

Ambrose and Niamh looked at Michael in shock.

"You know her?" asked Ambrose, staring in disbelief at Michael who had scoped the little girl up in his arms.

"Of course I do. I should know my own godchild." Michael said.

"She's your godchild?" asked Niamh, "Then what's her name?"

"Her name is Chloe. If you don't mind Niamh I think I should call her parents to tell them what is going on."

Ambrose was very flustered. "What is going on?"

"I will tell you later, but first I need to call her family." Michael said. He went into the kitchen still holding Chloe. Ambrose and Niamh could here what he was saying from the bar.

"Hi, it's Michael. Well I have some news; there was an accident right outside of town. _He _ran into you sisters car." he paused, "No your sisters is fine and Chloe are both fine! Susan has a broken leg and a slight concussion; we have to keep her at the hospital for a while. Chloe got out of the car and Ambrose found her. No all they know is her name. No the news is _he's _dead. We think it really is him this time, but we are running all the tests. It should take a couple days so you both need to come down. He paused and listened, "You should probably stay with your sister, _she_ should come and stay with Chloe. Yes she should. That's great; I'll see you tomorrow then, bye."

Michael hung up the phone and looked at Chloe. "Your mum is coming tomorrow how's that?" he asked. Chloe giggled at him. He walked back into the pub.

"Her mother will be here tomorrow and will need to have a room, if that's ok." he said.

"That's fine. What's her name? asked Niamh walking over to the book.

"Leah"


	5. Chapter 4

Niamh woke up early Sunday mourning due to the smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. She rolled over and saw that Ambrose was still fast asleep next to her. It took her a moment to realize who it was, and when she did she jumped out of bed. Chloe's mom was supposed to have arrived last night, but they had gotten a call from Dr. Ryan around 11 saying that she would be late. Niamh had left the key above the door for her to get in. It didn't make Niamh nervous that Chloe's mom was there. It made her nervous that her mom knew where things were in the kitchen. Niamh hadn't reorganized the kitchen since Assumpta had died, and Assumpta had had one of the most complex organizing systems in the world. Niamh crept down the steps towards and when she reached the bottom she noticed a blonde wig on the table. As she drew closer to the kitchen she could hear Chloe and someone else talking. The other voice sounded very familiar. As Niamh pushed the kitchen door open she suddenly realized where she had heard the voice before.

"No," she whispered softly as the door swung open. The woman turned around at the sound of Niamh's voice. Niamh's eyes grew wide with shock.

"Niamh!" the woman gasped.

"NO!" yelled Niamh, "NO! You're dead! I saw you die!" she screamed sobbing.

"No I'm not dead," said Assumpta.

TBC…

Duh Duh Duh!


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to up date!! School is taking up all of my time. But look how looooong it is. For those of you who have waited patiently for at least two weeks here you go…

* * *

Assumpta took Niamh by the arm and led her to a chair to sit down. Niamh couldn't believe it! Here was her best friend who she had believed dead looking at her from across the room.

"Chloe go upstairs until I call you. Would you like some tea?" she asked Niamh. Niamh shook her head so Assumpta pulled up a chair and sat down across from her.

"I'm going to explain what actually happened, starting with what happened before my 'death' so it will make more sense to you." she took a deep breath and began. "Well two weeks after Leo left I began to get very odd phone calls from him. At first they were just things like 'do we really want this' and maybe you should move in with me before we do anything'. I told him I wanted a divorce and an annulment. Then things became nasty. I began to receive threatening phone calls from him late at night when no one was around. He told me that if I went through with the divorce he would make me pay," she paused and looked at Niamh. Niamh looked as though she was going to faint. She continued. "After two weeks of this I couldn't take it anymore and I went to the Guard in Childargen and told them what was going on."

Niamh opened her mouth to ask something but Assumpta beat her to it.

"I didn't go to Ambrose for two reasons. One I didn't want to worry you, two even though Ambrose is a fine man I knew that this would be too much for him. Especially when the guard fond out that Leo was not lying about hurting me. They found records of visits with counselors where he talked about killing me. They found that he had bought guns; it became clear that my life was in danger. They realized that the only way I would be safe was if they thought I was dead, so that was when the plan was made. The only people who knew were Michael, and the guard who was in charge of my case. Because the fuse box had been acting up we decided that the best way to fake my death was to make it look like that was the cause. We decided to do it the night of the food fair. Enough people would be around to witness it. I would inject myself with a drug that would make me look like I was dead and then before it took affect I would throw a wrench into the box. Well everything was going fine until the night before, when Peter was babysitting for Kieran. I went over because I wanted to talk with him. I had been secretly in love with him for so long I didn't want to hurt him again. He started to kiss me, and then you and Ambrose walked in. The next day after the trial we went for a walk and Peter told me how he felt. I didn't know what to do. Here was the man I love telling me he was willing to leave the priesthood for me and I was going to leave him forever. I didn't know what to do!" Assumpta paused and looked at Niamh. There were tears in her eyes.

"Michael came to give me the drugs for later that night and I told him to tell Peter what had happened after the 'accident'. Michael told me he would take care if it. After the accident Michael told him that I was still alive. I don't know how he convinced him but two days after the 'accident' Peter showed up where I was hiding. He told me all about the baptism and then we began to talk. Well to make the story short he decided to come with me. Three months later after he was released from his vocation we got married. A little over a year later Chloe was born. Around the same time Peter and I got married Leo killed his parents. He became a criminal on the run. A year after Chloe was born somehow he found out about us. We had to keep moving to stay safe. He kept finding us. Chloe grew up constantly on the run her last name kept changing and she trusted no one. Peter's sister kept on begging to take her on a trip to Ireland, to see where I grew up. Somehow Leo followed them and ran into them. That was the car accident where Ambrose found Chloe. Peter is at the hospital with his sister in disguise. We believe that Leo died in the crash but we are waiting for the official identification. We have believed him to be dead many times. Until we find out for sure I am Lea Tompkins, and my husband is stuck in England for the next week. You can't tell anyone Niamh, not your dad, not Ambrose, not even the priest. Do you understand Niamh?"

"Yes I do," she replied. Her voice was shaky and there were still tears steaming down her face.

"I don't expect you to accept this all right now, and I don't blame you for being mad at me, ok. God I've missed you so much Niamh!" Assumpta said. She began to feel tears in her eyes and quickly turned away calling in a perfect English accent, "Chloe you can come down now!"

"Where did you learn that?" Niamh asked.

"I had to learn when we decided to live in England. Peter couldn't have come back with a red haired Irish woman; it would have looked too suspicious. That is why I wear a blonde wig and speak with the accent in public." Just as she finished explaining Chloe came down in a simple white dress.

"Oh good you're ready. That's more then I can say for myself." she said.

"Ready for what?" asked Niamh puzzled.

"Church."

* * *

Read, Review, even Write to me if you want. Tell me if you hate it, love it, ANYTHING!!!

Spoilers – Next up Father Adien


	7. Chapter 6

_sorry it took me so long to update it won't take as long I swear!!!_

* * *

Assumpta couldn't believe what she was doing. After her mother had died she had made a promise to herself that she would not set one foot in this place for a sermon ever again. Of course she had broken her promise for Niamh's wedding but that was special circumstance. Yet here she was standing outside of St. Joseph's. She knew that if she had gone there when she had lived in Ballyk she would have gotten many strange looks but somehow it was even more disturbing to have people you know looking at you because _they don't know you! _

Chloe voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Mommy do you know any of the people here?"

Did she know any of the people here! How Assumpta wished to answer yes! How she wished she could point out everyone and tell Chloe all she knew. But that wasn't an option.

"No dear, the only person I know is Niamh and we just met."

"Well then maybe I can help you," a voice from behind said.

Assumpta turned to see a young priest standing behind her smiling.

"My name is Father Aiden," he said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Father, I'm Lea and this is Chloe," she said taking his hand.

Father Aiden had been very nice to her. He had "introduced" her to Padraig, Brendan, Siobhan, and their daughter Asling. It had been great to talk to them again, even if they hadn't known her. They invited her to the pub for a drink and she had accepted. They told her about the bar, who used to run it, and how she would have liked her. Assumpta could not remember a time when she had felt more at home and yet at the same time so distant from everyone there. Then again the last time she had been with them they hadn't talked about her accomplishments, her death, or called her Lea either. They all loved Chloe and they all said that she reminded them of a man who had lived there before, a priest in fact.

Niamh's employee Orla, Father Aiden's sister left on vacation two days after "Lea" arrived; so Niamh was happy to give her a temporary job. So for a week Assumpta got to be back in her town. Soon one week turned into to two and two turned into three.

* * *

_up next... The old return!!!_

_just for the record I have no idea what that means it just sounds cool _


	8. Chapter 7

Assumpta had been in Ballyk for four weeks now and she hadn't heard one word from Peter or the Police. She didn't know whether to be relieved or worried about her and Chloe's safety, so she had Niamh talk to Ambrose about what might be done if something like her situation were to happen. Ambrose told Niamh that there was nothing to worry about if they hadn't heard anything. All that it meant was that data was still in transfer and that things were a little backed up maybe, but nothing was wrong.

Orla had come back from her vacation a week before but Niamh had let Assumpta keep her job.

"If Leo is dead then you'll want to come back right? And when you do come back you and I will be partners!" Niamh had said. Assumpta was worried that there wouldn't be enough money to keep Orla, but she soon found out that Orla was planning to go back to Dublin.

"Well I don't feel like I'm stealing her job anymore," Assumpta had told Niamh the day she found out. And so as Orla prepared to leave Assumpta slipped into the rhythm of Ballykissangel.

Two weeks later everyone was in the bar for Orla's goodbye party. It was obvious that everyone was sad to see Orla go, but the drinks were on her so everyone was having a good time forgetting. Even Assumpta had stopped worrying about Peter and Leo…that was until the phone rang.

"Lea, it's for you" said Orla from the phone.

"Hello"

"Hello Assumpta, its Sergeant Clarkson."

"You called me…"

"Yes I did."

"You mean he's…?

"Yes he's dead." Sergeant Clarkson said.

"He's dead." Assumpta said softly, "HE'S DEAD!" she yelled suddenly. "No no no! You _must_ be joking you _must be. _He can't be! He's faking! It's a Trap." She didn't realize that the bar had gone silent.

"No he is, and your husband has a message for you. Would you like to hear it?" he didn't wait for her answer. "He said go outside." he paused "Assumpta; I've known you ever since this whole thing started. You're a good fine woman with a beautiful daughter. _Go live your life_. You've earned it."

"Thank you John thank you." she said and hung up the phone. She turned around to see the whole bar looking at her.

"Lea, are you ok?" asked Father Aidan.

"I've never felt better Father. In fact, I'm a whole new woman." Assumpta laughed as she ran outside in to the pouring rain. The moment she felt the rain on her skin she knew she was free. Free from running, free from hiding, free from secrets and lies, _and the first lie to get rid of_. Assumpta tore the blonde wig from her head, allowing the rain to wash over her. She knew that people were watching her through the window, but she didn't care.

"Assumpta!" someone yelled from the bridge. She turned towards the voice.

"Peter!" she cried.


End file.
